This invention relates to inertial instruments such as gyroscopes and accelerometers, and more specifically to the detection of errors in real time for inertial instruments providing the ability to correct for such errors while the inertial instruments remain in operation.
The ability to independently reverse the sign of the scale factor (SF) terms for gyros is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,477. A solution is described for scale factored input rates for two gyros A and B involving equations with scale factors (SFA and SFB), and bias terms (BiasA and BiasB). However, if SFA and/or SFB are in disagreement, the results of the equations are adversely affected.